YOUR BODY IS A WONDERLAND
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: ONE-SHOT baseada na música "Your Body Is a Wonderland", de John Mayer.


**YOUR BODY IS A WONDERLAND**

_**by Ju Martinhão**_

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance

**Censura: **+18

**Sinopse:** _ONE-SHOT baseada na música "Your Body Is a Wonderland", de John Mayer._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>**: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A música pertence a John Mayer, mas a história dessa ONE é totalmente minha!

* * *

><p><strong>ONE baseada na música "Your Body Is a Wonderland", de John Mayer.<strong>

http:/ www. youtube. com / watch? v=N5EnGwXV_Pg (retirar espaços)

**Ouçam quando chegar na parte "apropriada"**

* * *

><p><strong>SEU CORPO É O PAÍS DAS MARAVILHAS<strong>

_**~*~ **__**Bella**_

"Alice, por favor, chega!" Eu tentei mais uma vez fazer a duende parar.

"Bella, querida, você precisa estar impecável esta noite." Ela disse séria.

"E você pode me dizer por quê?" Perguntei um pouco irritada.

"Edward cortaria meu pescoço se eu dissesse qualquer coisa a você." Ela disse, estremecendo ligeiramente, com certeza se lembrando da ameaça de Edward.

"Está bem, Alice, então acabe logo com essa tortura." Eu disse enquanto me entregava aos seus cuidados, ou melhor, enquanto ela praticamente me fazia sua Barbie humana. Deixei que ela terminasse de arrumar minha maquiagem e meu cabelo e me perdi em lembranças de quando Edward e eu nos conhecemos.

_Flashback on_

Meu primeiro dia de aula na nova escola de Forks. Acabei de entrar no prédio e sinto-me como um ser em outro mundo, todas as pessoas olhando para mim e cochichando. Eu, como o exemplo de desastre que sou, consigo tropeçar em meus próprios pés, então fecho meus olhos preparando-me para o impacto com o chão duro, mas... ele não vem. Em vez disso, sinto mãos firmes, fortes e quentes segurando-me pela cintura e, em seguida, um choque elétrico que percorre todo o meu corpo. A pessoa que me segura deve ter sentido a mesma coisa, pois rapidamente me coloca em pé e afasta suas mãos de mim. Ainda não sei e não consigo entender por que, mas sinto falta do contato.

Então decido abrir meus olhos e o que vejo me faz ofegar e quase cair novamente. Era um anjo! Definitivamente só poderia ser um anjo com tamanha beleza. Olhos verdes esmeralda, profundos, capazes de fazer você se perder neles, pele branca, um corpo magro, porém forte, os cabelos bronze mais bagunçados que já vi na minha vida, e um sorriso torto deslumbrante.

"Olá, eu sou Edward Cullen." Disse o anjo, tirando-me do meu torpor e beijando as costas da minha mão.

"Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella." Eu disse, provavelmente corando ainda mais com o gesto dele.

"Bella... combina perfeitamente." Ele diz e eu posso sentir meu rosto queimando ainda mais quando o rubor certamente atingiu dez diferentes tons de vermelho. "Então, Bella... que aula você tem agora?"

"Biologia." É só o que sou capaz de responder.

"Ótimo, então iremos juntos, é a minha aula também." Edward disse com um sorriso torto.

_Flashback off_

Daquele dia em diante nós nunca mais nos separamos, começamos a namorar logo depois e estamos juntos há quase seis anos. Edward foi meu primeiro namorado sério, o primeiro homem da minha vida, meu grande amigo, e juntos descobrimos várias coisas, mas depois que terminamos a faculdade nos afastamos um pouco. Não porque nosso amor tenha acabado, ou diminuído, pelo contrário, se fosse possível, parecia aumentar com o tempo, mas nossa separação ocorreu porque assim que terminei a faculdade, recebi uma proposta para trabalhar na Forks High School como professora de Literatura, enquanto Edward foi para Chicago, para fazer sua residência médica em neurocirurgia. Por essa razão, nós só conseguimos nos ver uma vez por mês.

"O que houve, Bella?" A voz preocupada de Alice tirou-me dos meus pensamentos. "Por que você está chorando?"

Não foi até que ela fez esse comentário que eu percebi algumas lágrimas silenciosas descendo pelo meu rosto.

"Não é nada, Alice, eu só estava lembrando de quando Edward e eu nos conhecemos e de como sinto falta dele por estarmos separados".

"Oh, Bella, não fique assim, você sabe que Edward a ama mais que tudo na vida e também sente muito a sua falta. Além do mais, se você continuar chorando, vou ter que fazer toda a sua maquiagem novamente." Ela disse com um sorriso divertido.

"Oh, céus, por favor, não, já parei!" Eu respondi sorrindo.

Nós duas caímos na gargalhada e Alice me abraçou.

"Ok, Bella, deixe-me terminar de arrumá-la antes que Edward chegue." Alice disse e continuou a mexer em meus cabelos, deixando-o com alguns cachos nas pontas e preso com fivelas do lado. "Prontinho, agora, vá se vestir".

Fui até a cama e peguei o vestido que Alice tinha escolhido para mim. Era azul, minha cor preferida, sem alças e com uma fita larga passando abaixo do peito, o comprimento até os joelhos, por sorte ela havia me permitido usar uma sapatilha prata. Terminei de me vestir e fui para a frente do espelho. Meus olhos arregalaram quando vi a imagem diante de mim.

"Meu Deus, Alice, que mágica você fez?"

"Bella", ela bufou, "você definitivamente não se enxerga, não é? Acredite, isso é a forma como todos a vêem, você é linda!"

Não respondi, pelo menos por agora eu tive que concordar com ela, eu realmente estava linda.

Foi então que ouvi a campainha tocar. Alice correu pelas escadas para abrir a porta, deixando-me para trás. Assim que cheguei no topo das escadas, olhei para baixo e encontrei os olhos verdes que eu tanto amava, meu coração pulou no meu peito com a alegria e saudade que eu sentia.

Desci as escadas lentamente, apreciando a visão do deus na minha frente. Ele estava com uma camisa preta de botões dobrada até os cotovelos e uma calça preta, claramente obra de Alice. Seus cabelos, como sempre, aquele linda bagunça cor de bronze. Quando cheguei no último degrau, Edward estendeu sua mão para pegar a minha e me puxou gentilmente para ele, depositando um beijo suave em meus lábios.

"Uau, Bella, você está linda, meu amor. Senti sua falta".

_**~*~ Edward**_

Acho que nada na minha vida me preparou para a visão da linda mulher à minha frente. Assim que vi Bella no topo das escadas, meu queixo caiu. Ela estava deslumbrante. Seus cabelos mogno estavam presos do lado com uma fivela e caíam em cascata pelas suas costas, formando cachos nas pontas, o vestido azul moldava-se perfeitamente ao seu corpo e realçava ainda mais sua beleza pálida. E seus olhos... ah, seus olhos... os maravilhosos orbes chocolate que me faziam perder-me neles e demonstravam seu amor por mim com grande profundidade e sinceridade, eram a minha perdição! Sua pele pálida estava corada, o que eu amava nela. Mesmo após tantos anos, Bella nunca deixava de corar quando eu a olhava, ou elogiava.

"_Uau, Bella, você está linda, meu amor. Senti sua falta."_ Eu disse, ainda embasbacado com sua beleza.

"Eu também senti sua falta, Edward." Ela se afastou levemente, completamente corada, para me olhar nos olhos e nos perdemos na nossa bolha particular apreciando o momento, apenas nos encarando. Mas, como nem tudo é perfeito e em se tratando de Alice, fomos logo interrompidos.

"Ahn, ahn... desculpe, casalzinho, mas acho que vocês devem ir andando, senão vão se atrasar." Disse Alice.

"Vamos nos atrasar para que, Alice?" Bella perguntou, dúvida marcada em seu rosto.

"Obrigado, Alice!" Eu disse sarcasticamente para minha irmã, que é incapaz de manter sua língua dentro da boca. "Bella, amor, vamos?"

"Para onde vamos, Edward?" Bella perguntou enquanto se despedia de Alice com um abraço.

"Desculpe, Bella, mas isso é surpresa." Eu respondi, estendendo a minha mão enquanto Alice me deu uma piscadela e aquele sorriso conhecedor.

Peguei a mão de Bella e a chamei para irmos, coloquei minha mão em suas costas e saímos pela porta da sua casa, com Alice nos desejando um bom passeio e aquele sorriso travesso em seu rosto. Guiei Bella até meu Volvo e abri a porta para ela, segurei sua mão a ajudando a entrar e então fechei a porta. Dei a volta pela frente do carro e não pude evitar o sorriso bobo que apareceu em meu rosto, antecipação do que estava prestes a acontecer deixando-me, além de feliz, um pouco nervoso também. Entrei no banco do motorista, coloquei a chave na ignição e virei-me para a minha Bella, que tinha um olhar questionador em seu rosto, então eu perguntei.

"O que há de errado, Bella? Por que você está com essa cara preocupada?"

"Porque você sabe que eu não gosto de surpresas, Edward, o que você está aprontando dessa vez?" Ela perguntou, levemente irritada.

"Bella, por favor, confie em mim. Eu prometo que você vai gostar de cada parte da surpresa que eu preparei, apenas... confie em mim e deixe-me fazer isso do meu jeito, por favor." Eu disse, desviando o olhar para as minhas mãos em meu colo, ficando um pouco nervoso com a possível rejeição dela. Bella, então, trouxe suas duas mãos ao meu rosto e o levantou, fazendo-me olhar diretamente em seus olhos castanhos, que não demonstravam nada além de um profundo amor. Ela encostou sua testa na minha, beijou-me delicadamente nos lábios e disse.

"Eu confio em você, Edward, eu confio a minha vida a você. Desculpe por isso, é só que... eu fico um pouco insegura com surpresas, mas prometo não perguntar mais nada. Mas espero que seja boa, senão..." Ela disse rindo.

Não pude deixar de rir também, eu ainda me surpreendia em como Bella, depois de todos esses anos, sabia exatamente como eu me sentia e fazia o seu melhor para me deixar despreocupado.

Endireitei-me no meu assento e dei a partida no carro, guiando-nos para a estrada em direção a Seattle. Pelo canto dos meus olhos observei Bella se mexer em seu assento e olhar interrogativamente para mim, não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Amor, confie em mim, você vai gostar, mas não adianta perguntar nada porque eu não vou dizer." Eu disse, sem tirar meus olhos da estrada. Bella bufou ao meu lado e cruzou os braços sobre seu peito, não pude deixar de sorrir diante do seu gesto. Estendi minha mão direita e peguei a sua esquerda, trazendo-a até meus lábios e depositando um beijo suave nas costas da sua mão. Pude senti-la relaxar com a minha atitude e não soltei sua mão. Coloquei nossas mãos sobre a minha perna direita e fiquei acariciando gentilmente seus dedos. Coloquei uma música no rádio e ficamos em um silêncio confortável, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro. Então começou a tocar a nossa música, _Clair de Lune, _de Debussy, e nós olhamos um para o outro sorrindo e então Bella disse.

"Eu te amo, Edward." E apertou minha mão, como que para se certificar que eu tivesse certeza do que ela dizia.

"Eu também te amo, meu anjo." Eu respondi, com um sorriso enorme se espalhando pelo meu rosto.

Seguimos o resto da viagem em silêncio, sem perguntas, sem nada mais sendo falado entre nós, apenas o som das nossas respirações tomando conta do carro. Chegamos em Seattle por volta das 21hs e seguimos diretamente para o Four Seasons Hotel*****.

_*Fotos do Hotel - foto 1: _http:/ www. hotelchatter. com/ files/ 1425/ fs_seattle. jpg ; foto 2: http:/ www. expensiva. com/ iwave/ images/ 16/ o-luxury-getaways-four-seasons-hotel-seattle. jpg (retirar os espaços).

Parei o carro na frente dele e o manobrista veio abrir a porta para Bella, mas eu balancei minha cabeça para ele informando que não fizesse isso. Saí do carro e fui abrir a porta de Bella, peguei sua mão e a ajudei a sair do carro. Ela, como o desastre ambulante que era, tropeçou e se desequilibrou um pouco, mas eu imediatamente a segurei e a puxei para mim, depositando um beijo no topo da sua cabeça. Olhei para o seu rosto e ela estava vermelha como um tomate e eu apenas sorri. Seguimos para a recepção do hotel e peguei a chave do nosso quarto e pedi ao funcionário que, por favor, pegasse nossa mala e levasse para o quarto e ajeitasse as coisas. Essa era a frase que eu combinei de usar com eles para que preparassem o quarto exatamente da forma como eu tinha pedido quando liguei fazendo a reserva. Olhei para Bella e ela estava com o cenho franzido.

"Nós vamos passar a noite aqui? Mas eu não trouxe nada, Edward! Se você tivesse me avi-" Bella começou a dizer, mas eu a interrompi colocando meus dedos em seus lábios.

"Não se preocupe, Bella. Alice preparou suas coisas para passar a noite, está tudo aqui." Eu disse com o meu melhor sorriso torto.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha e continuou me encarando, eu coloquei minha mão em suas costas e a guiei para o restaurante do hotel, onde eu tinha uma reserva para nós.

"Boa noite, senhor." Disse a recepcionista.

"Boa noite, eu tenho uma reserva em nome de Edward Cullen." Eu disse.

"Por favor, venham comigo, vou mostrá-los qual é sua mesa." Ela disse.

Puxei a cadeira para Bella sentar-se e dei a volta na mesa, sentando-me de frente para ela.

"O garçom de vocês virá logo para anotar seus pedidos, com licença." Disse a atendente, afastando-se da nossa mesa.

"Então, Edward, você vai me contar qual a razão de tudo isso?" Bella perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Bella, meu amor, a paciência é uma dádiva, sabia? Acalme-se porque tudo tem a sua hora. Que tal escolhermos o que vamos comer?" Eu disse, com um sorriso provocador em meu rosto. Bella colocou o cardápio na frente do seu rosto e bufou, e eu não pude conter a risada que escapou de mim com a sua atitude.

"Boa noite, meu nome é Jerad, eu serei seu garçom esta noite. Posso anotar seu pedido?" O garçom, nos interrompeu educadamente.

"Boa noite, Jerad. Bella, você já escolheu o que vai querer?" Perguntei, observando que ela estava com as sobrancelhas unidas, claramente em dúvida.

"Eu não sei, Edward, por que você não escolhe por nós?" Ela respondeu baixinho.

"Ok, então vamos querer um Pollo Cacciatore*****, um Tagliarini Carbonara****** e um vinho tinto para acompanhar." Eu pedi a Jerad, que anotou o pedido e se afastou.

_*__Pollo Cacciatore__: prato Italiano com cebolinhas, tomate, pimentões, vinho tinto e ervas aro_máticas. Foto: _http:/ 4. bp. blogspot. com/ _E3cFLjIfOBU/ ShsAyzZTqxI/ AAAAAAAAFBI/ hb- nGVyerlU/ s1600-h/ IMG_0112. JPG _ (retirar os espaços)

_** Tagliarini Carbonara: http:/ www. lamiadolcevita. com. br/ blog/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2011/ 04/ DSCN0887. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Olhei para Bella e ela estava com os olhos baixos, olhando para suas mãos. Estendi minha mão sobre a mesa e peguei a dela, apertando levemente para que ela olhasse para mim. Ela me olhou e deu um sorriso, mas que não alcançou seus olhos.

"O que foi, Bella? Por que você está tão calada?" Eu perguntei, realmente preocupado que ela não estivesse gostando, e deixando-me um pouco inseguro para continuar com os planos que eu tinha preparado.

"Desculpe, Edward, mas é que não sei o que esperar disso tudo. Você claramente preparou várias coisas para esta noite, mas não me diz nada, então eu não sei como reagir. Estou nervosa que possa ser alguma coisa ruim porque você não me dá nenhuma dica de por que tudo isso." Ela respondeu rápido, praticamente atropelando as palavras, em um tom quase inaudível".

"Bella." Eu disse, mas ela tinha novamente baixado seus olhos e não me encarava, "Bella, olhe para mim, por favor." Ela levantou seu olhar, que era triste, e isso fez meu coração se contorcer por fazê-la se sentir assim, "Meu anjo, eu já pedi para que você confiasse em mim esta noite, você sabe que eu não faria nada para deixá-la triste. Eu acredito, sinceramente, que você vai gostar das surpresas que eu preparei para esta noite. Apenas... não fique assim, eu só quero esperar pelo nosso jantar e depois contarei a você tudo o que planejei. Agora, coloque um sorriso nesse rosto lindo porque faz quase dois meses que não nos vemos e estou com saudades de ver seu rosto iluminado." Eu disse, acariciando seu rosto, suavemente passando meu polegar sobre sua mandíbula. Bella sorriu e iniciamos uma conversa calma, cada um contando o que tínhamos feito nesse tempo que passamos distantes, nunca separando nossas mãos. Nosso jantar não demorou a chegar e comemos e bebemos em um silêncio confortável, trocando olhares e sorrisos apaixonados. Após o jantar, levantei-me e estendi minha mão para Bella.

"A Bella dama me concede a honra desta dança?" Perguntei com um sorriso divertido.

Bella revirou os olhos, sorrindo. "Edward, você sabe que eu sou um desastre dançando".

"Vamos lá, tudo depende de quem conduz. Eu não vou deixá-la cair e nem pisar no meu pé." Eu disse, dando uma piscadela para ela. Bella levantou sorrindo e deu um tapinha no meu ombro e eu disse, "Eu também te amo, querida." E nós dois rimos com isso. Eu a peguei pela mão e nos guiei para a pista de dança.

Eu a enlacei pela cintura e aproximei seu corpo do meu enquanto dançávamos em silêncio ao som de _Your Song_*****, de Elton John. Bella tinha uma mão em minha cintura e a outra em meu peito, exatamente sobre o meu coração, sua cabeça também apoiada em meu peito, e notei que seus olhos estavam fechados. Assim como eu, ela apreciava esse momento com um sorriso sincero no rosto. Abaixei meu rosto até seus cabelos e inalei seu cheiro que me embriagava sempre, morango e frésias, o perfume característico da minha Bella, minha amada, meu amor. Ah, como eu sentia falta disso, de sentir seu cheiro e tê-la junto a mim dessa forma, como se nada mais no mundo existisse, ou importasse. Esse pensamento imediatamente trouxe um sorriso ao meu rosto e fez meu coração bater descompassado em meu peito, então fui tirado dos meus pensamentos pela doce voz da minha amada.

_*Link da música:__http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= mTa8U0Wa0q8_

"O que houve, Edward? Por que seu coração disparou de repente e você está com esse sorriso bobo no rosto?" Ela disse com um tom divertido, afastando-se ligeiramente para me olhar nos olhos.

Dei um beijo em sua testa e respondi, "Estava pensando em você, em como eu te amo tanto que chega a doer e em como eu sinto a sua falta".

Bella corou instantaneamente e baixou os olhos, eu sorri e peguei seu queixo, fazendo com que ela me olhasse nos olhos novamente. "Então, Bella, acho que é hora de começar a colocar em prática meus planos para esta noite." Eu disse, ela assentiu e sorriu para que eu continuasse. "Você sabe que é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e que esses quase dois anos que estamos afastados têm sido os mais difíceis da minha vida e-"

"Edward, eu-" Ela me interrompeu, mas eu coloquei meus dedos em seus lábios impedindo que ela falasse, para que eu pudesse continuar com o que eu tinha em mente.

"Shh, Bella, deixe-me terminar e depois você fala o que quiser, por favor. Então... tanto para mim como para você, essa distância não tem sido fácil e eu nunca deixei de pensar em uma solução para que não sofrêssemos tanto, e há algum tempo eu descobri uma coisa que poderia nos deixar mais próximos, mas eu não quis dizer nada a você antes para que não criasse expectativas, caso não desse certo. Esses quase dois meses que ficamos separados foram os mais longos da minha vida, mas foram essenciais para definir tudo o que eu precisava porque o que eu pretendia finalmente deu certo. Bella..." Eu olhei diretamente em seus profundos olhos chocolate e eles estavam cheios de amor e questionadores, então eu continuei, "... eu consegui uma transferência para terminar minha residência médica no Hospital de Forks e já voltei com toda a minha mudança para Forks." Eu disse a encarando. Observei um sorriso iluminar seu rosto e uma lágrima solitária descer pela sua bochecha. Limpei sua lágrima e beijei suavemente seus olhos fechados, suas bochechas e cheguei aos seus lábios, beijando-a apaixonadamente e tentando, com isso, demonstrar todo o meu amor por essa mulher.

_**~*~ Bella**_

"_Bella, eu consegui uma transferência para terminar minha residência médica no Hospital de Forks e já voltei com toda a minha mudança para Forks"._

Eu fiquei completamente sem palavras, tamanha a minha felicidade com tal notícia. Senti apenas uma lágrima caindo pelo meu rosto e fechei meus olhos, então senti os lábios de Edward beijando suavemente por cima dos meus olhos fechados, minhas bochechas e chegando aos meus lábios, envolvendo-os em um beijo apaixonado e delicado. Apertei ainda mais meus braços em volta da sua cintura e não consegui evitar o sorriso em meus lábios enquanto eu o beijava. Edward deve ter percebido isso porque afastou-se brevemente e encostou sua testa na minha, acariciando minha bochecha com seu polegar.

"E então, amor, gostou de uma parte da minha surpresa?" Ele perguntou sorrindo, num tom baixo.

"Oh, Edward, é a melhor notícia que eu recebi, estou tão feliz." Eu respondi, sem conseguir parar de sorrir.

"A noite ainda não acabou, Bella, só depois você poderá dizer se essa foi a melhor notícia que você teve." Ele disse com aquele sorriso torto que ele sabia que me deslumbrava.

"O que você está aprontando, amor? Se a próxima surpresa for melhor que essa, eu enlouqueço." Eu disse, cutucando-o nas costelas. Edward inclinou-se até a curvatura do meu pescoço e beijou a pele logo abaixo da minha orelha, fazendo um arrepio percorrer minha espinha e eu estremeci ligeiramente. Edward sorriu e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"O que você acha de subirmos para o nosso quarto e continuarmos com a nossa comemoração?" Ele disse se afastando e com um sorriso sacana no rosto. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e Edward pegou minha mão e nos guiou para o elevador. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, ficamos apenas com nossas mãos entrelaçadas enquanto chegávamos ao nosso andar. O elevador parou e Edward puxou-me em direção ao nosso quarto. Quando chegamos na frente da porta do quarto 709, Edward disse.

"Bella, eu vou vendar seus olhos antes de abrir essa porta, está bem? Quando estivermos lá dentro eu vou tirá-la, mas eu preciso fazer isso como parte da surpresa, confie em mim."

Eu assenti e ele retirou um lenço preto do bolso da sua calça e o amarrou delicadamente ao redor dos meus olhos. Eu o escutei abrir a porta e o senti pegar minha mão e colocar a outra nas minhas costas, guiando-me para dentro. Imediatamente senti um calor e um suave cheiro de rosas. Dei alguns passos mais e Edward indicou que eu parasse, mas não tirou a venda dos meus olhos.

"Bella, eu venho pensando nisso há algum tempo e acredito que chegou o momento certo. Você é a mulher da minha vida, minha amiga, minha companheira, com quem eu quero passar todos os dias da minha vida." Ele retirou a venda dos meus olhos e eu pisquei algumas vezes, focando meu olhar no quarto ao meu redor e ofegando quando realmente enxerguei o que havia.

O quarto estava com a luz apagada, cercado de velas por todos os cantos, pétalas de rosas vermelhas e brancas pelo chão e em cima da cama, e um balde com uma garrafa de champanhe e duas taças. Eu estava completamente boquiaberta e despreparada para o que veio a seguir. Edward abaixou-se, ficando em um joelho, retirou uma caixinha do bolso e a estendeu para mim, dizendo,

"Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita se casar comigo e me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo?"

Eu não conseguia dizer nada, apenas senti as lágrimas inundando meus olhos e um grande sorriso espreitando através do meu rosto. Tentei me recompor e responder antes que Edward interpretasse o meu silêncio de forma errada.

"Sim, Edward, eu aceito ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo ao seu lado, por toda a minha vida!" Eu disse sorrindo entre as lágrimas.

Edward levantou-se rapidamente e colocou o anel em meu dedo, então envolveu-me pela cintura e me tirou do chão, girando-nos ao redor do quarto e praticamente gargalhando de felicidade e beijando-me apaixonadamente.

_**~*~ Edward**_

"_Sim, Edward, eu aceito ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo ao seu lado, por toda a minha vida!"_ Bella disse entre as lágrimas que caíam pelo seu rosto.

Levantei-me rapidamente e coloquei o anel em seu dedo, então eu a peguei pela cintura e a levantei do chão, nos girando pelo quarto e gargalhando de tanta felicidade e a beijando apaixonadamente. Parei de nos girar sem interromper nosso beijo, que começou suavemente, mas agora já se aprofundara, nossas línguas lutando pelo domínio, nosso abraço mais apertado um no corpo do outro, não deixando nenhum espaço entre nós. Foi então que eu soube que eu estava perdido. Bella gemeu no nosso beijo e o som enviou um sinal diretamente ao meu membro, que se contorceu ainda mais em minhas calças. Não querendo, mas necessitando, interrompi nosso beijo para que pudéssemos respirar e encostei nossas testas, ambos com os olhos ainda fechados.

"Vamos com calma, amor, temos a noite inteira pela frente." Eu disse ofegante. Bella apenas acenou sorrindo. Afastei-me um pouco e enchi as duas taças de champanhe. "Um brinde à futura Senhora Cullen." Eu disse estendendo uma taça a ela. Bella sorriu pegando sua taça e enlaçou seu braço ao meu.

"Um brinde ao dia perfeito que você preparou e ao início de uma vida que tenho certeza que será repleta de amor e felicidade." Bella disse. Bebemos nosso champanhe e depois coloquei nossas taças de volta na mesa.

_**We got the night  
>You got this room for two<br>One thing I left to do  
>Discover me<br>Discovering you**_

Temos a noite inteira  
>Você reservou este quarto pra nós dois<br>Só tenho uma coisa a fazer  
>É me descobrir<br>Descobrindo você

_*Troquei o "afternoon" (tarde) da letra da música por "night" (noite), para fazer sentido com a história..._

"Agora, meu amor, acho que já podemos começar a comemoração de verdade." Eu disse balançando minhas sobrancelhas e dando uma piscadela para Bella, que sorriu abertamente e assentiu, corando.

Aproximei-me lentamente de Bella e tomei seus lábios nos meus, comecei com um beijo suave, sem língua, apenas apreciando o encaixe dos seus lábios aos meus. Peguei seu lábio inferior entre meus dentes e o puxei levemente, fazendo-a gemer. Sorri involuntariamente e continuei no mesmo ritmo, apenas a provocando. Quando Bella já estava praticamente implorando, deslizei minha língua pelos seus lábios pedindo passagem, o que ela prontamente deu, e iniciamos um beijo selvagem, necessitado. Eu a apertei mais contra mim e rocei minha crescente ereção em sua barriga, fazendo-a gemer longamente e se contorcer.

Eu não queria, mas tive que separar nossos lábios em busca de ar, porém, sem separar nossos corpos, fui beijando sua mandíbula até chegar em sua orelha, fazendo-a estremecer quando mordi seu lóbulo. Continuei beijando até seu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos trabalhavam no laço e no zíper do seu vestido. Afastei-me um pouco e deixei que o vestido deslizasse pelo seu corpo. Porém, eu definitivamente não estava preparado para o que vi e, dessa vez, quem gemeu fui eu, meu pau aumentando ainda mais em minhas calças, se isso fosse possível.

_**One mile to every inch of  
>Your skin like porcelain<br>One pair of candy lips and  
>Your bubblegum tongue<strong>_

Uma milha para cada polegada  
>Da sua pele como porcelana<br>Um par de lábios doces como bala  
>E sua língua de chiclete<p>

"Por Deus, Bella, você quer me matar? Vai acabar ficando viúva antes do casamento se continuar a usar essas coisas." Eu disse, completamente atordoado com visão à minha frente: Bella usando um conjunto preto de renda combinando, com uma calcinha minúscula e um sutiã tomara que caia realçando seus seios perfeitos.

"Você não gostou?" Ela perguntou, um pouco preocupada.

"Se eu gostei? Eu amei! Agora..." Estendi minha mão para ela e a puxei em direção à cama, fazendo-a deitar no meio dela, "... deite-se aqui para que eu possa apreciá-la melhor." Eu disse enquanto ela se deitava e eu tirava seus sapatos.

Comecei beijando seu tornozelo esquerdo e fui subindo e depositando beijos ao longo do caminho, na parte interna de seus joelhos e coxa. Senti Bella levantar seu quadril levemente quando me aproximei da sua virilha, mas evitei tocar o lugar onde ela me queria. Em vez disso, passei para sua outra perna, fazendo o mesmo que tinha feito antes. Levantei meu corpo e fiz a mesma coisa pelos seus braços, beijando desde a ponta dos seus dedos até chegar ao pescoço e fazendo o mesmo pelo outro braço. Percebi que a respiração de Bella estava mais rápida e seus olhos tinham fechado. Afastei-me do seu corpo e ela resmungou, então eu disse.

"Calma, amor, a noite é longa e hoje eu vou adorá-la, sem pressa".

_**Cause if you want love  
>We'll make it<br>Swin in a deep sea  
>Of blankets<br>Take all your big plans  
>And break'em<br>This is bound to be awhile**_

Porque se você quiser amor  
>Nós o faremos<br>Nadando em um profundo mar  
>De cobertores<br>Pegue todos os seus grandes planos  
>E os desfaça<br>Isso vai demorar um tempo

Peguei a garrafa de champanhe e Bella arregalou os olhos. Eu sorri e aproximei a garrafa do seu corpo, derramando o líquido no vão entre seus seios. Bella arqueou suas costas e gemeu, meu pau doía em minhas calças, mas essa noite era para ela, meu alívio e prazer viriam depois que eu tivesse feito o que tinha planejado.

Não pude deixar de sorrir com a visão à minha frente. Abaixei meu corpo, sem encostar no corpo de Bella, e fui com minha boca diretamente à champanhe gelada, que agora já tinha escorrido até sua barriga e se acumulado um pouco em seu umbigo. Passei minha língua no vão dos seus seios e a senti ofegar. Continuei meu caminho lambendo sua barriga, rodeei seu umbigo com minha língua e suguei, bebendo o líquido que tinha se acumulado ali. Desci mais um pouco a minha boca e dei uma leve mordiscada na carne próxima ao osso do seu quadril.

_**Your body is a wonderland  
>Your body is a wonderland (I'll use my hands)<br>Your body is a wonderland**_

Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas  
>Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas (Vou usar minhas mãos)<br>Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas

"Oh... Edward..." Bella ofegou, incapaz de formular uma frase coerente.

"Shhh, amor, respire... ainda tem muito mais, eu mal comecei com você".

Estendi minhas mãos por baixo das suas costas e desfiz seu sutiã, puxando-o lentamente, seus seios já estavam rígidos, mas eu resisti fortemente à necessidade de tocá-los. Bella me olhava com seus olhos escuros, suplicantes, para que eu acabasse com essa "tortura". Mal sabia ela que eu tinha apenas começado.

Abaixei-me um pouco e passei minhas duas mãos pela cintura da sua calcinha, puxando-a para baixo. Bella me olhava e mordia seu lábio inferior em antecipação.

Peguei duas pétalas das rosas que estavam sobre a cama. Segurei as pétalas em minhas mãos e as passei roçando sobre seus mamilos, fazendo-os ficarem mais rígidos e Bella ofegar, o que me causou um sorriso orgulhoso. Passei as pétalas em movimentos circulares sobre seus mamilos e Bella arqueou mais em minha direção, soltando vários "oh". Eu podia sentir o cheiro da sua excitação, que provavelmente já escorria pelo seu sexo quente neste momento. Desci minhas mãos com as pétalas pela sua barriga e as rodeei em seu umbigo. Bella agarrava os lençóis com força e estava com suas pernas apertadas juntas, claramente à procura de algum atrito. Continuei descendo com as pétalas e as rocei levemente sobre seu clitóris inchado, fazendo-a empurrar seu quadril em mim e gemer alto. Eu não parei minha mão onde ela queria e desci mais um pouco até suas coxas. Bella rapidamente trouxe sua mão até seu clitóris, mas eu a parei, fazendo-a choramingar.

"Por favor, Edward, eu preciso..." Ela disse.

"Ainda não, amor, eu agora vou sentir seu gosto. Vou chupá-la até você gozar em minha boca e lambê-la todinha." Eu disse e ela gemeu.

Segurei seus quadris, impedindo-os de levantarem, e disse a ela que ela não deveria tocar em seu corpo, caso contrário, eu pararia e ela não gozaria essa noite. Ela estremeceu e concordou imediatamente, cerrando os punhos no lençol da cama. Abaixei meu rosto até seu sexo e passei meu queixo com a barba por fazer pelo seu clitóris, ouvindo Bella suspirar alto. Então afastei-me um pouco e comecei a soprar suavemente ao longo das suas dobras e clitóris, Bella gritou e eu dei uma risada, levantando meu olhar para encontrar o dela, que era claramente desesperado.

"Edward... oh, meu Deus... por favor..." Ela pediu ofegante.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, enterrei meu rosto em seu sexo e passei minha língua por toda sua abertura até seu clitóris inchado, provocando-a. Bella ofegou.

Comecei a passar minha língua para cima e para baixo em sua abertura e a deslizei para o seu interior. Os quadris de Bella levantaram sutilmente e eu os segurei contra a cama. Continuei com movimentos entrando e saindo com minha língua e Bella se contorcia debaixo de mim, desesperada pela sua libertação. Lambi seu clitóris em movimentos circulares e apliquei uma leve pressão, ouvindo Bella choramingar com isso. Ela trouxe suas mãos até meu cabelo, guiando minha cabeça para o lugar em que ela me queria. Deslizei minha língua mais uma vez para o seu interior e a senti próxima da sua libertação. Olhei para cima e ela estava de olhos fechados e mordendo seus lábios. Levei minha boca até seu clitóris e o suguei forte, Bella ofegou, então estendi minhas mãos até seus seios e belisquei seus mamilos enquanto chupava seu clitóris com força. Foi o que bastou para Bella. Seu corpo todo enrijeceu e começou a tremer, eu continuei beliscando seus mamilos e lambendo todo o néctar do seu orgasmo.

"Uhm, amor, seu gosto é maravilhoso." Eu disse, depositando um beijo em seu clitóris. Bella apenas sorriu, incapaz de dizer uma palavra. Bella continuava de olhos fechados enquanto eu fui me arrastando para cima e depositando beijos suaves pelo seu corpo.

"Amor, eu preciso estar dentro de você, agora." Eu disse quando cheguei ao seu ouvido, ela apenas assentiu e abriu os olhos sorrindo.

Em um movimento rápido, desabotoei minha camisa e a tirei, assim como meus sapatos e meias, e minha calça, juntamente com minha boxer. O sorriso de Bella aumentou quando viu meu membro ereto e ela abriu suas pernas, dando-me uma visão perfeita da sua boceta brilhando.

Acariciei meu pau algumas vezes, preparando-me para o que viria. Bella lambeu seus lábios e eu gemi, incapaz de me segurar por mais tempo.

_**You want love?  
>We'll make it<br>Swin in a deep sea  
>Of blankets<br>Take all your big plans  
>And break'em<br>This is bound to be awhile**_

Você quer amor?  
>Nós o faremos<br>Nadando em um profundo mar  
>De cobertores<br>Pegue todos os seus grandes planos  
>E os desfaça<br>Isso vai demorar um tempo

Encaixei-me entre suas pernas e tomei seus lábios nos meus enquanto deslizava para o seu interior, lentamente, até que todo o meu comprimento estivesse dentro dela.

"Ugh, Bella, tão apertada, tão molhada..." Eu disse antes de beijá-la novamente e parando, esperando que ela se acostumasse com meu membro em seu interior.

Eu a senti arquear seus quadris para que eu continuasse com os movimentos. Apoiei-me em meus cotovelos e deslizei para fora dela, deixando apenas a cabeça do meu pau na sua entrada. Continuei nesse vai e vem lentamente, entrando completamente nela e saindo quase totalmente. Nossas respirações pesadas, ofegantes, mas eu queria prolongar ao máximo o momento, sentindo cada resposta do seu corpo ao meu, apreciando cada gemido, cada movimento que Bella fazia de encontro ao meu corpo.

_**Your body is a wonderland  
>Your body is a wonderland (I'll use my hands)<br>Your body is a wonderland**_

Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas  
>Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas (Vou usar minhas mãos)<br>Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas

Nossos corpos suados, exalando sexo, os gemidos e o perfume envolvendo o quarto ao nosso redor. Continuei com os movimentos lentos entrando e saindo de dentro dela. Levantei um pouco mais meu tronco e senti o suor escorrer pelo meu peito. Bella espalmou suas mãos sobre meu peito e levantou seu rosto para lamber a gota de suor que escorria pelo meu peito e abdômen.

"Bella..." Eu rosnei diante da sua ação.

"Edward, eu preciso de mais." Ela disse, deixando sua cabeça cair de volta na cama.

_**Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face  
>I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase<br>You tell me where to go an  
>Though I might leave to find it<br>I'll never let yout head hit the bed  
>Without my hand behind it<strong>_

É algo sobre o jeito que seu cabelo cai sobre seu rosto  
>Amo como você fica quando engatinha em direção ao travesseiro<br>Diga-me aonde devo ir e  
>Mesmo que eu saia para ir lá<br>Nunca vou deixar sua cabeça bater na cama  
>Sem minha mão para apará-la<p>

"O que você precisa, Bella? Me diga." Eu disse, abaixando minha cabeça para abocanhar um de seus seios e acariciar o outro com minha mão.

"Oh... eu quero... eu preciso..." Bella murmurou.

"O quê, Bella?" Eu disse, continuando a penetrá-la lentamente.

"De você, Edward! Mais rápido... mais forte… dentro de mim… agora… por favor." Ela disse ofegante.

Eu não hesitei em atender ao seu pedido. Retirei meu pênis totalmente de dentro dela e voltei a estocar de um só golpe, fazendo-a ofegar. Estabeleci um ritmo nos movimentos entrando e saindo dela, em movimentos mais acelerados e mais profundos. Bella fechou seus olhos apertados e cruzou suas pernas sobre meus quadris, enlaçando-as ao redor de mim e afundando seus calcanhares na minha bunda, estimulando-me a afundar ainda mais dentro dela.

_**Dawn baby  
>You frustrate me<br>I know you're mine all mine all mine  
>But you look so good it hurts sometimes<strong>_

Caramba, baby  
>Você me perturba<br>Sei que você é minha, toda minha, toda minha  
>Mas você é tão linda que chega a doer às vezes<p>

Ambos ofegamos diante da nova posição e das novas sensações causadas. De repente, escutei Bella soltar um "Oh!" e percebi que eu havia batido no seu doce ponto e que ela já estava próxima da sua libertação, assim como eu.

"Bella." Eu disse, sem alterar o ritmo das minhas estocadas.

Ela apenas disse um "Hmmm".

"Baby, olhe para mim." Eu pedi. Ela abriu seus olhos e apenas a visão daqueles profundos olhos chocolate quase me fez gozar ali mesmo.

"Edward." Ela ofegou quando acelerei minhas investidas.

"Vem, baby, goza comigo." Eu pedi.

_**Your body is a wonderland  
>Your body is a wonderland (I'll use my hands)<br>Your body is a wonderland  
>Your body is a wonderland<strong>_

Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas  
>Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas (Vou usar minhas mãos)<br>Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas  
>Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas<p>

E com apenas mais algumas estocadas, senti suas paredes se fechando ao redor do meu membro e Bella gemendo o meu nome, fazendo-me derramar minha libertação no seu centro quente.

O orgasmo que nos atingiu foi surpreendente, ambos gemendo o nome um do outro, nossos corpos flutuavam nas ondas do prazer, trêmulos e cobertos de suor, enquanto tentávamos recuperar nossas respirações.

Lentamente me retirei de dentro dela e desabei ao seu lado na cama, puxando-a para mim, um de frente para o outro. Eu a abracei apertado e ela passou um braço sobre a minha cintura, apoiando sua cabeça no meu peito e entrelaçando uma das suas pernas sobre a minha.

_**I'll never speak of this again  
>Now there's no reason<br>I've got the kinda love in my hands  
>To last all season<strong>_

Nunca falarei disso novamente  
>Agora não há razão<br>Eu tenho um tipo de amor nas minhas mãos  
>Para durar toda a estação<p>

"Eu te amo, futura Sra. Cullen." Eu disse, um sorriso bobo dançando em meus lábios.

"Eu também te amo, sempre e para sempre, meu Edward".

**~*~ FIM ~*~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_

_Bem, essa é a primeira fic que escrevi... está pronta desde agosto, mas nunca tive coragem de postar... espero que tenham gostado... :)_

_Obrigada às minhas queridas: Carol Waldorf, Jhessy e Illem, por darem a sua opinião para eu postar..._

_Se gostarem, deixem reviews!_

_Bjs!_

_**Ju**_


End file.
